Our Little Ray of Sunshine
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Sequel to Afternoon Sunshine! Happiness has been brought to a household that never expected it to last as it has. Can it be that their bundle of joy was disguised as their package of happiness after the war? Slash, MPreg!


Our Little Ray of Sunshine

Three months of time had passed in a flash for Harry and Draco since the they married, bonded and the war had also ended. In this time they both welcomed their first-born daughter to their world and she was the most absolutely precious thing to them and their lives now. They had named her Ava Lynn Potter-Malfoy and she was the brightest light in their life now as a family. When Ava had been born to them, she was so much more tiny than they had expected compared to what they thought she would be. She had only weighed five pounds and seven ounces, but despite that fact the nurse had said she was a perfectly healthy little girl and a beautiful one at that; she also said that she was proud to have been the Healer to get to birth their first- born child for them both.

Ava was the most beautiful and precious light in Harry and Draco's lives' now after the war they had both had to fight in, but not by any choice of their own making. Draco knew that his father must be rolling around in his grave to be watching this now from the beyond wherever he was. Lucius had thought their union would never be strong enough as a pair to produce any strong heirs for either of their lineages and that's why he had disowned Draco when he found out about them both as a couple.

Ava was such a beautiful girl to them and everyone they had met so far. She had Harry's messy locks, except this time they were pale blonde in color and as long as they could get for a two week old newborn now. Her eyes were these big and wide emerald orbs that had Harry's same almond shape to them with a mixture of both her parents facial structure and her baby smile reached the hearts' of everyone around her so far who had met her. She was almost just like Harry in a way...a happy and bubbly carefree two week old baby girl who had her parents' wrapped around her fingers as well as the hearts of many in the Wizarding world today. She was only two weeks old, and yet Harry and Draco realized she would never be an only child like they had been growing up.

They had plans to expand their family some more in time, but right now they were just getting used to being fathers for Ava and her wonderful personality that she exuded over them, their household, and the media outside of their home. Yes, Harry and Draco were the only couple they believed that had received so much attention from the Wizarding magazines and paper when Harry had been pregnant with Ava Lynn. They had hounded them after they had gotten married; they hounded them during Harry's pregnancy to a less degree to not cause so much stress on Harry and now all they wanted was more information on little Ava and how she was doing and what-not.

Harry shook his head in disgust as he pondered all these things from his recent past. While he was happy Ava had arrived for them both now; he sorely wished the media would leave their family alone and she could grow up normally without being as much of a celebrity as a child like he was. Right now, Harry was inside the nursery sitting in a wicker rocking chair and he was gently rocking Ava in his arms there for her afternoon nap after she had just been fed her bottle and changed into a new diaper again.

Harry was singing to her the few verses of a song that he vaguely remembered his own mother singing to him as a child when it was nap-time or when he had been upset and fussy over something.

"You are my sunshine."  
>"My only sunshine."<p>

"You make me happy…"  
>"When skies are gray."<p>

He sang these lyrics to her over and over until Ava yawned cutely and finally fell asleep for the nap she was supposed to be having. Draco came quietly into the nursery as Harry laid her into her cradle tenderly with a soft and radiant smile. Draco was smiling himself at the sight before him. Harry was an extraordinary parent for Ava and sometimes Draco felt he didn't meet with the expectations he had set for himself before Ava was born because of his own dismal upbringing at Malfoy Manor as a child. Harry had had to reassure him over a thousand times by now that he was great and that Ava would love both of them as her parents no matter what had happened in the future. It was almost as if Harry had some sort of veela genes in his blood...

"Ava is our little miracle baby." Draco smiled softly, "She has brought so much joy into our lives after this war and frankly I'm glad we stuck together otherwise I feel that we would've been very unsatisfied with life after the war now."

Harry nodded in agreement to this with a bright and everlasting smile that seemed to never fade away as of lately.

"Yes she is, isn't she?" Harry smiled back, "She's our very own little ray of sunshine." He smiled happily.

Harry and Draco stood in the nursery, arm in arm, for the longest time just gazing softly at their only daughter for now and the miracle of happiness she had brought them after many years of depression and sadness because of the war.

-

A/N: The song "You are my sunshine" of course is not mine. It is accredited back to the Rice brothers and then Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell, their songwriters and Pud Brown for the original creation of the song mention in the story above.


End file.
